Very Special People
by jessica499499
Summary: Jim was right in his assumption that Spock only drew very special people. Slash ,Spirk, Spork, and just plain Jim/Spock. Enjoy the fluff!


"That's very beautiful Spock. I never knew you could draw."

Spock suppressed a flinch at the unnoticed approach of his Captain from behind him and pressed his PADD to his chest to hide it's contents.

"Greetings Captain, I trust you are quite well this morning and have reviewed my proposal for the addition of more orders of security officers at our next stop at Starbase 12."

James T. Kirk smiled his widest grin as he tried to get another peek at Spock's drawing.

"Don't try and change the subject Spock. You're a real artist you know. That picture is worthy of being framed. Who is she?"

Spock pressed the PADD closer to his chest and paused for a long moment before answering.

"Your complements are acknowledged, but I am by no means an artist Captain. My portrait isn't even comparable to the real individual. I could never capture such a pure essence with my work."

Jim's grin shifted into a warm smile as he placed a gentle hand on his first officer's shoulder.

"I'm sure she'd appreciate that you tried Spock. Who ever she is she is very lucky to be the subject of your art. I'm sure you don't draw just everyone. She must be a very special person."

Jim gave Spock's shoulder one final squeeze before turning on his heels to exit the Rec room, leaving as quickly as he had appeared.

Spock turned to make sure no other prying eyes would glimpse his PADD before removing it from his chest. With one final stroke of his stylus he finished his portrait of Lady Amanda and saved it to his private files. He didn't draw his mother too often, the pain associated with the action being too much to bear if done repeatedly, but today had been a special occasion. Had she survived the destruction of Vulcan today would have been her birthday. He hadn't had time to meditate on the thought long before his shift and had settled for giving into his more artistic urges.

It seemed only fitting seeing as it was his mother that taught the skill to him. She had always encouraged venting through his art and capturing the beauty of the universe through it.

Once the file was done saving he switched to a much more heavily secured file in the hardest to find regions of his PADD.

He entered several more passwords to open it and allowed the slightest twitch of a smile to appear on his features.

This was a file of his most treasured creations and he liked to keep their existence hidden from the rest of the crew, especially the Captain.

Because from the brightly lit frame of his PADD shone the even brighter smile of James T. Kirk, drawn in the most painstaking detail, and seated in his Captain's chair.

Along side that portrait sat several more with the captain as the main focus of each of them. Kirk calmly giving orders in the heat of battle, across the other side of Spock's chess board contemplating his next move, frozen in a Vulcan fighting stance at the beginning of one of their training sessions, and finally fast asleep in sickbay with a gentle grin on his features.

These were the moments of beauty he knew needed to be recorded. These were the inspirations of his work.

These were the pictures of the love of his life in all his glory.

With the slightest of grins Spock looked though his past creations before opening a file for a new sketch. This one would hold Jim smiling down at him and his work, recognizing the beauty of his mother, and sending warmth through his grasp on Spock's shoulder.

Jim was right in his assumption that he only drew very special people.

* * *

><p>I don't know where this came from. I had this vision of Spock drawing a picture of his mother and it somehow ended up a SpockKirk story. It just goes to show how much of a one track mind I have when it comes to them.

While writing this I had a really had time getting into Spock's character. He's so amazing and I don't feel I'm doing him justice. Drawing seems just a little too OOC for him, which worries me. I'd also like to point out that Spock wasn't being stalkerish while he was drawing Jim. He has eidetic memory. He was able to draw all those from memory. He's awesome that way. Please review and tell me what you think!

Yours truly,

Jessica499499


End file.
